Power Rangers Fierce Five Team Episode Guide
The Plot Power Rangers Fierce Five Team is the 9th season in the power rangers an animated series. This season is different from the others. It shows the adventures of five teenagers who work in a power ranger training institute. The institute is called The Zordonian Institute. The institute trains teenagers who want to become power rangers. There are five ranks when training begins. 1. Recruit 2. Rookie 3. Cadet 4. Scout 5. Ranger Once a Cadet becomes a scout their professor have to choose their best one and send them to a Ranger and he/she will take him/her under their wing. For a temporary time the Scout will get to save the world with the Ranger The Rangers Once a Scout has finished training they have to select their specialties to become an Official Ranger. The Cadet can choose any specialties like Ranger Forensics, Ranger Coroner, Ranger Arts, Ranger Mineralogy, Ranger Forensic Arts and many more. Once the Scout mastered his/her specialties he/she will get a license to practice the specialties in the institute Unfortunately there could only ever be five power rangers that save the world, so the other Rangers get to work at the institute as employees. The five power rangers that do get to save the world have to find the bodies of missing monsters. Find out who destroyed them and get to destroy the monster who destroyed the first monster Right now the Five Power Rangers who are the chosen ones are all very different from each other but somehow get along just fine. Jonathan Martinez the Red Ranger He is the very mature and helpful, he's athletic and a very active leader, with a slim athletic build and super hero looks, who always stands up for his friends. He starts dating Cam in the middle of fifth 4. His License Specialties are Ranger Criminalogy. Description: Hispanic-American 5ft. 10in. brown hair fifth's 1-5 25 yrs old Noah Phan the Black Ranger He is always a bit nerdy and cranky at times but very strong and always a good help to team,with a strong slim build, he's also the tallest and is the big brother type of person. His License Specialties are Ranger Botany, Ranger Mineralogy, Ranger Entemology. Description: Asian 5ft. 11in. black hair fifth's 1-5 25 yrs old Timmy Jameson the Blue Ranger He is the youngest one but is very serious, he is the most clumsy and has many of the same characteristics as Hilary. He has a slightly thin build, he gets along great with all of his team members. Timmy has a big crush on the Hilary , he is the little brother type of person. He is still a Scout but is being trained by Hilary. Timmy is trying to get his license in Ranger Forensics, *Ranger Monstropology Description: Caucasian American 5ft. 9in. brown(blue)hair fifth's 1-3,5 24 yrs old Angelica "Angie" Rivera-Li the Yellow Ranger She is always the most hyper who loves all her team members, she is best friends with the Timmy and Hilary, she also has a crush on the Noah, she is always happy and forgiving, she is the little sister type of person. Although she has a "great" job she still wishes to be a teenager again. Her License Specialties are Ranger Forensic Arts. Description: Asian-Hispanic 5ft. 6in. Brown/Black(Yellow)Hair fifth's 1-5 25 yrs old Hilary Berman the Pink Ranger She is the most serious person, she feels as if she should be the leader, she is "best" friends with Angie, and she is bossy sometimes but when times get hard her friends are always by her side, she sometimes gets the idea that Timmy gets too close when she is training him but she knows why, she is the big sister type of person. She becomes more nicer and thoughtful at the beginning of Fifth 2 when the rangers come back from the trip to Europe. However, even though she is extremely wealthy, intelligent, and beautiful she never had a family. She was a foster child. Her mother is dead and her father is a criminal. Her License Specialties are Ranger Forensics, *Ranger Monstropology. Description: Caucasian American 5ft. 7.5 in. Brown(pink) hair fifth's 1-5 25 yrs old Dr. Anthony Wellman He is not a power ranger he is the Head Coroner in the institute. He is Boss of everyone so he assists the rangers while they are in battle. His License Specialities are in all Ranger Specialties there are. In the beginning of the second fifth of the season Dr. Wellman had to retire so he chooses the best person for the job. Description: African American 5ft. 11in. Black Hair fifth's 1,(4),5 35 yrs old Camille "Cam" Paraisan the Silver Ranger She is a Coroner who used to be a power ranger. She is now the Head Coroner. She has known Jonathon since they were little, She and Jonathon used to go out in High School, Now since she is back that relationship gets to continue. She is a bit bossy at times and doesn't get along with Hilary. Cam isn't the silver ranger until 3rd fifth. Description: African American 5ft. 7.5 in. Brown/Black hair fifth's 2-5 26 yrs old Ranger Monstropology the * means ranger monsterology is the study of monster origin. Recurring Characters James Sweetcheeks He is a Psychologist in training. He is very nice and very attractive. He practices psychology ,in the Zordonian, with the rangers. He also was the cause of a feud between Cam,Angie,and Hilary when he kissed all of them in the same episode. He also appears in the title sequence by the end of the third fifth. He becomes a main character after that. He is the second recurring character to become a main character. First was Cam. Description: Caucasian American 5ft. 9in. Brown/Black hair fifth's 3-5 25 yrs old Thomas Wyatt He is a scout who was being trained by Hilary. He left the zordonian after they found out he was Suarez's Apprentice and put Timmy in the hospital. Until then he was very nice and respective. His Scout color is Green. Description: African American 5ft. 7.5in. Black hair fifth's 2-3(4)5 25 yrs old Sheryll Sherie She is a prosecutor who works at the Zordonian. She can be cruel and shallow at times and may treat the rangers like they're useless. Still, deep inside she is a caring and loving person. Description: African American 5 ft.8in. Red,Brown hair fifth's 1-5 35 yrs old Cynthia & Her Clones Fifth 1 Episode 8 - When Hilary & Angie fell into the mysterious portal, they turned into teenagers who attend a very vivid high school. Hilary & Angie met Cynthia and the Clones (Kimberly & Lisa) who are the most popular girls at the school. Cynthia Griffin She is the most popular girl at school who just likes to mess with Hilary & Angie and other people. Cynthia doesn't know that Hilary & Angie are from another universe and that they're power rangers. She doesn't find out until the fourth fifth where she makes her last appearance and gets expelled for bullying Hilary & Angie. Kimberly & Lisa They are Cynthia's best friends. They both try to act like her and mostly fail. They are both not as smart as Cynthia. They are both REALLY idiotic and dimwitted. They become friends with Hilary & Angie when they become tired of Cynthia bossing them. Scouts Timmy Jameson He is the first scout introduced. He is the youngest one who is really funny, he is the most clumsy and girl crazy, with a slightly thinner build, he gets along great with all of his members, Timmy has a big crush on the Hilary , he is the little brother type of person. He is still a Scout but is being trained by Hilary. Timmy is trying to get his license in Ranger Forensics, *Ranger Monsterpology. Scout Color: Blue Thomas Wyatt He is the Second scout introduced. His Ranger Trainer is a former scout and new Ranger Timmy.He is a scout who was being trained by Hilary. He left the zordonian after they found out he was Suarez's Apprentice and put Timmy in the hospital. Until then he was very nice and respective. Scout Color: Green Jennifer "Jenny" Gonzalez She is the Third Scout. Her Ranger Trainer is Hilary Berman. She almost like Angie but a much more obsessive. Her HERO is her trainer, Hilary. She is helpful at times. She also became very good friends with Noah and Angie. She likes Noah and told Angie but Angie told her she liked him too. So Jenny now likes Sweetcheeks. Scout Color: Light Blue Michael Moore He is the fourth scout. His Ranger Trainer is Jonathan Martinez. He chose Jonathan because he says he was cool. He acts similar to Jonathan as well. He is shy and quiet and almost got eaten by monster beetle. Fortunately, Angie and Timmy saved him. He might have a small crush on Angie. Scout Color: Scarlet Elizabeth "Lizzie" Anderson She is the fifth scout. Her Ranger Trainer is Angie Rivera-Li. She is gothic and very sarcastic. She is still very intelligent. Angie and her are very good friends even though at first she was difficult to work with since they're both opposites. Scout Color: White Steven Wright He is the sixth scout. His Ranger Trainer is Noah Phan. He is a bit nerdy and clumsy. He looks up to Noah like a big brother. He, just like Noah, studies bugs, slime, dirt, minerals, etc.. He refers to Angie as the " Hot Chick", Hilary as the "Cool Scientist", and Cam as the "Big Boss". Scout Color: Gold Margaret Mitchell She is the last scout. Her Trainer is Noah Phan. She is called in to be the replacement scout for Thomas Wyatt after he was discovered to be Suarez's Apprentice. She is probably the most normal scout. She isn't as mean and sarcastic as Lizzie. Not as crazy and obsessive as Jenny. Not as Nerdy and clumsy as Steven. Not as quiet and calm as Michael. And not as secretive and non-supportive as Thomas. She is friendly, nice, useful, and helpful. Scout Color: Apricot The Villains The Zordonian Institute Zords Red Gorilla Zord Jonathan's first zord.It is the body and head of the Megazord. Black Elephant Zord Noah's first zord. It is the Right Leg of the Megazord. Yellow Tiger Zord Angie's first zord. It is the Left Leg of the Megazord. Pink Falcon Zord Hilary's first zord. It is the Left Arm of the Megazord. Blue Shark Zord Timmy's first zord. It is the Right Arm of the Megazord. Silver Bear Zord Cam's first zord. It may work as an arm or a leg whenever a zord gets hurt. Dragon Zord Jonathan's second zord. It is the body and head of the megazord. Minotaur Zord Noah's second zord. It is the waist and upper legs of the megazord. Pegasus Zord Angie's second zord. It is the left leg of the megazord. Unicorn Zord Timmy's second zord. It is the right leg of the megazord. Phoenix Zord Hilary's second zord. It is the right arm of the megazord. Griffin Zord Cam's second zord. It is the left arm of the megazord. Fire Zord Jonathan's third zord. It may control fire. It is the Body of the Megazord, Earth Zord Noah's third zord. It may control earth. It is the Right Leg of the Megazord. Water Zord Cam's third zord. It may control water. It is the Left Leg of the Megazord. Air Zord Hilary's third zord. It may control air. It is the Left Arm of the Megazord. When Timmy came back She shares it with him. Wood Zord Angie's third zord. It may control wood. It is the Right Arm of the Megazord. Relationships All the relationships from this season listed here. Real Relationships Jonathan-Camille Timmy-Hilary Noah-Angie James-Angie Jonathan-Hilary James-Jenny Possible Relationships Hilary-Thomas Hilary-Noah Camille-Thomas Camille-Timmy Dr.Wellman-Sheryll Jonathan-Sheryll Hilary-James* Camille-James* Angie-Michael Noah-Jenny relationship based on a kiss* Important Dates These dates are very important and special for the rangers. These dates include days where wonders in the sky will occur and the rangers will be the most vulnerable. Each day will occur on the last episodes of every fifth. The dates and what will happen in those dates will be provided on the episode guide. The Episode Guide This Season is Divided into unequal fifths. At each fifth the title sequence is different it either has one character less or one character more or someone has changed appearance. Characters 1:Jonathan 2:Noah 3:Timmy 4:Hilary 5:Angie 6:Cam 7:Sheryll 8:Thomas 9: James 10: Michael 11: Steven 12: Lizzie 13: Jenny 14: Margaret X:Dr. Wellman C:Cynthia L:Lisa K:Kimberly C:Chenny Chets T:Tomb Collector S:Suarez O: Other Monsters If a cell is blank it means it is the same as the one above it. Except in the Notes cells. If cells are colored it means they are two part episodes. If there is a blank cell in notes. it means it is just a normal episode. ''Title Sequence'' The title sequence of FFT is usually shown near the beginning of the episode. Accompanied by the show's theme music, the sequence provides the credits of the show. Each episode usually begins with a cold open, which sets up the plot of the episode and can last from one to five minutes before the title sequence is shown. The title sequence varies from fifth to fifth. The first fifth's title sequence mostly consists of scenes from the first five episodes of the season while the second fifth's title sequence is made up of scenes from the first fifth and early episodes of the second. The third, fourth, and fifth fifth's title sequence is made up of scenes from the fifth before, first two episodes of that fifth and the late episodes from the first fifth. The opening credits in the title sequence include the regular cast members of the respective fifth.